


Festival de citas

by AstroStellar



Series: Chocobos [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival DLC, Chocobos, Festival de asesinos, M/M, Multi, Smut, assassins creed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroStellar/pseuds/AstroStellar
Summary: Los chicos necesitan un descanso y escuchan de la fiesta basada en el videojuego de Assassins creed . Siendo tan fans Noctis y Prompto, es deciden ir a pasar un día algo más descendido y necesario antes de ir hacía Altissia.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Chocobos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189484
Comments: 26
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Davnere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davnere/gifts).

> ¡Hola! Hace mil que no subo nada, siento la demora(?
> 
> Esto es un pequeño inciso:  
Este cap me salió porque sí, y ese ha sido el inconveniente. Tengo el fic terminado (prácticamente) y esto como me salió de la nada me atrasó, luego vinieron problemas personales y verano y la verdad, yo ya no tenía ganas de seguir. Pero aquí andamos.
> 
> Quiero terminar de subirlo, así que, dadme cuartelillo♥
> 
> ***  
El resumen real de todo esto es: Que bonitos son los gameplays de la gente♥ 
> 
> Me he tomado MUCHAS licencias, porque si tengo que poner todo (hasta la trama del mismo DLC) pues me mato un poco :)
> 
> P.D1: Hay pequeños cambios para darle más chicha y contexto, pero en su mayoría he cogido las cosaitas necesarias del DLC..
> 
> P.D2: Lo juego con doblaje japonés, así que busqué un gameplay e ese rollo: hay cosillas que se han tomado demasiadas libertades al traducirlas, así que… es posible que algunos diálogos no terminen de coincidir porque he puesto LO QUE YO OÍA.
> 
> #Gladnis leve(?

El camino estaba despejado y el sol brillaba con calidez en el cielo. Dentro del coche, la emoción se palpaba en ambiente entre los más jóvenes y, no era para menos: iban al festival de asesinos, y la exaltación estaba por desbordarse.

Prompto y Noctis adoraban aquel juego y se habían pasado las largas horas de travesía hacía Lestallum comentando estrategias o momentos vividos hacía unos años, cuando estaban en el instituto y jugar aquello era uno de sus máximos placeres.

–¡Y aquella vez que intentaste colarte en un fortin y entonces…! –Fue a decir Prompto, muerto de risa por el recuerdo, pero en aquel monumento entraron al puente que conectaba con la ciudad, y comenzaron a ver la decoración, cortando su conversación, impresionados, mirándolo todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. –¡Wow! ¡Mirad todos esos carteles! –Gritó, emocionado, señalando con entusiasmo mientras miraba a Noct, situado en el asiento de atrás.

–Está celebrándose… –Escucharon decir al príncipe en voz baja, mientras la emoción se iba formando en su rostro, subiendo el tono: –¡Está celebrándose de verdad! –Dijo esta vez, entusiasmado como un niño pequeño.

–¿Tanto os gustaba este juego? –Comentó Gladio con cierto tono jocoso, divertido por la reacción de Noct.

Ignis sonrió por su tono, no sorprendiéndole que no lo supiera: en aquella época Gladio andaba ocupado en otras cosas, pero el asesor si estaba más pendiente del príncipe, así que había podido ver de primera mano la emoción que los invadía al hablar y pasar las horas muertas con aquel videojuego, y aunque Ignis iba en aquella época tan solo a limpiar la casa cuando ya pedía una atención necesaria, se había percatado de a lo que jugaban.

Así que, complaciente como era, le contestó al escudo.

–Noctis es aficionado a Assasins creed, y Prompto también.

–¡Tú también lo serias si los jugaras! –Contestó Noctis con cierto tono ofendido.

El silencio se aposentó en el automóvil mientras entraban en la ciudad, absorbidos por el paisaje cambiante: los tonos burdeos y dorados se adueñaban de todo, mientras los jóvenes miraban a su alrededor casi sin reconocer aquellas calles que atravesaban para aparcar el coche.

Gladio y Noctis se alzaron casi a la par, impresionados de las vistas, intentando abracarlo todo. Por su parte, Prompto miraba todo con los ojos brillantes, pletórico.

–¡¡Esto es increíble!!

–Desde luego, sí que se sale de lo habitual. –Comentó Gladio sin disimular su asombro.

–¡Mirad cuanta gente hay! –La ciudad estaba de celebración, esto estaba claro y por sus calles atestadas se escuchaba el jolgorio de la fiesta y los olores de los puestos de comida invadían los sentidos.

–Y coches. –Apuntó con cierto fastidio Ignis, que era quien conducía, intentando encontrar un hueco. Confeti de los colores predeterminados invadían el cielo, cayendo como pétalos en flor con disimulo en todos los recovecos de la ciudad. ¿De dónde saldrían tantos?

Ignis aparcó en el primer hueco que pudo encontrar con un leve suspiro.

Por su parte, Prompto salió escopeteado cuando pudo, pletórico, dando vueltas a su alrededor. Dos figuras conocidas se acercaron a ellos, saludándoseles.

–¡Hey! –Dijo Cindy con un gesto, contenta de verles.

–¿Cindy? –Preguntó Gladio parpadeando, no habiéndose esperado para nada verla allí, y a su lado estaba Holly que hizo un gesto cortes.

–Cindy, Holly. –Ignis recreó una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza al saludarlas.

–¡Vaya! No sabía que conocías a mis cazadores favoritos. –Comentó la mayor, alzando una ceja.

–¡Da la casualidad de que también son mis clientes favoritos! –Contestó la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa más discreta pero encantadora, tapándose los labios con la mano.

–¿Os conocéis? –Preguntó Gladio.

Cindy asintió, con una sonrisa pletórica.

–Es mi mejor amiga. He venido a verla por el tema del festival. Me invitó y el Belo me ha insistido que deje un día aunque sea el taller: te cargas con demasiado trabajo, niña. –Imitó su tono con bastante acierto y volvió a reír, esta vez sin disimulo. –O eso dice. –Remató encogiéndose de hombros.

Prompto y Noct las miraban. El rubio saludó a la chica con su tono encantador de siempre.

–¡Cindy! ¡Me alegro mucho de verte! –Y no era mentira. Era curioso como los sentimientos cambiaban, o las percepciones, porque Cindy le seguía gustando, pero no de la misma manera.

–Hola Prompto. –Le sonrió con educación y se giró a los otros. –¿Qué hacéis por aquí? ¿En busca de información o…?

Ignis suspiró por lo bajo, pero fue Gladio quien contestó por los demás, muy pendiente de la rubia.

–Oímos lo del festival y decidimos acercarnos. Al igual que a ti, un día de descanso no hace daño.

–¡Eso es cierto! –Intervino la mayor. -¡Me alegro mucho de que hayáis venido a nuestra celebración! Hay comida rica y muchos espectáculos, espero que lo paséis genial… –Holly les miró unos instantes. –Pero no querréis destacar, ¿cierto?

Ellos se miraron, extrañados, sin llegar a entender el porqué de aquel comentario.

–¿Veis a la gente? –Señaló acertadamente. –Todos tienen los atuendos de asesinos. Si queréis, os puedo prestar algunos.

–¡¿Atuendos de asesinos?! –Dijeron a la par Noct y Prompto, emocionados, dando un paso al frente, toda su atención en la mujer. Ella rió por lo bajo.

–Sí, de asesinos. ¿Os interesa? –Era obvio que sí, pero le hacía gracia ver la reacción de los más jóvenes ante la idea de vestirse como aquel héroe de la antigüedad.

–¡¡Sí!! –Dijeron los dos acercándose más.

Holly miró a Cindy, y no tuvieron que decirse nada más. La rubia se dirigió con paso sexy hasta una furgoneta gris que había cerca aparcada, y de allí sacó los trajes.

Ignis alzó una ceja al ver la escasa tela.

–¿Nos esperabais o algo?

Cindy sonrió de medio lado, picarona.

–Lo cierto es que voy a pasar aquí varios días –confesó, – y pensé que quizá os viera… y no me equivoqué. –Sus ojos verdes brillaron al decir sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Prompto y Noctis se acercaron.

–¡Wow! Es increíble Cindy. ¡Gracias! –Dijo loco de contento el rubio, abrazándola a la misma. La chica parpadeó, pero se dejó hacer.

Noct bajó un poco el rostro en señal de agradecimiento escueto, mucho más cortado por la chica, mirando de refilón a Prompto. Se dio cuenta en esa mirada discreta que no le molestaba que se acercara tanto a ella, y eso le parecía bien.

Los celos eran malos compañeros, eso lo tenía más que claro.

–Gracias Cindy. Te los devolveremos luego. –Dijo a su vez, ignorando sus pensamientos.

La chica hizo un gesto vago.

–Bah, no importa. Cuando queráis.

Se metieron dentro del coche para cambiarse por turnos. Gladio con Noctis, y Prompto con Ignis. A este último le llamó la atención el orden. Con lo emocionados que estaban ¿no iban a cambiarse juntos? Por lo menos él no se quejó. Se ahorraba los comentarios innecesarios de Gladio al cambiarse. Prompto iba totalmente a la suya, emocionado.

–¡Esto es una pasad Ignis!

Salieron del coche. Noct puso una postura del videojuego y Prompto le río la gracia, haciéndole a la misma una foto, dando saltitos de emoción, mientras notaba las tiras del conjunto bambolear a su alrededor por sus locos movimientos. Seguro que aquella ropa acababa mareada de tanto brinco.

Gladio miró a Ignis de refilón.

–Parece que alguien esta incómodo.

El consejero se subió las gafas, intentando ocultar el leve rubor que tenía pintado en el rostro.

–No, solo que… esto es nuevo para mí.

Gladio contuvo una risa, intentando no hacérselo más duro al pobre.

–¡Os quedan muy bien a todos, chicos! –Asintió Cindy.

Prompto dio las gracias a las chicas, mirando a la calle de arriba y con los ojos de par en par se acercó a Noctis, señalándole con insistencia mientras tiraba de su brazo.

–¡Noct, Noct! ¡Mira ahí!

El joven compuso una pequeña sonrisa al verle tan emocionado, aunque no era para menos, estaban igual, solo que él lo expresaba menos efusivamente. Miró donde señalaba.

–¿Eso no es para hacer un salto de fe?

En la calle de arriba había un grupo de gente viendo imponente como un hombre se tiraba al vacío con algo de torpeza, pero consiguiéndolo.

–¡Wow! ¡Cómo mola! –Asintió Noct, mirando a su confidente, también emocionado.

Gladio rio por lo bajo.

–¿Por qué no vais a probarlo?

Prompto y Noctis se miraron, y sin perder un solo instante más ni preguntarse, se despidieron de las chicas con precipitación. No les hizo falta más que mirarse para entender al otro y, subieron corriendo la cuesta para acercarse al gentío, dejando a los demás atrás sin vacilar.

Las dos mujeres rieron.

–Que felicidad. –Apuntó Holly.

–Están muy emocionados. –Asintió Ignis, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al verles irse.

–¿Qué vais a hacer vosotras? –Indagó Gladio, claramente curioso.

–Tenemos unos asuntos que atender por la ciudad. –Contestó Cindy alegremente, sin fijarse mucho en su interlocutor.

–Oh. –Dejó caer Gladio. –Entonces nos iremos viendo. –Parecía un pelín decepcionado.

–Sí –Cindy asintió, haciendo un gesto vago de despedida y girándose a su amiga.

–Nos vemos. –Se despidió la otra haciéndoles un gesto mientas se iban al lado contrario hablando animadamente.

Ambos las despidieron, quedándose un poco desplazados, o eso parecía ser.

Luego de eso, se giraron a ver a sus amigos, contemplando entonces la escena con el ceño levemente fruncido.

–¿Crees que es prudente que vaya tan a lo loco? –No lo estaba echando en cara, pero había cierto tono de reproche en la voz de Ignis, ahora que había reflexionado. Debía cumplir su deber después de todo. Todos debían hacerlo.

Gladio se encogió de hombros, quitando de su mente los lúgubres pensamientos que le habían invadido un instante.

–Bueno, un día es un día. Mañana seguiremos con las responsabilidades. –Le miró por encima del hombro, sonriendo de medio lado. –¿No crees que nos merecemos un descanso? –Meterse de forma vaga con Ignis le distraía cuanto menos. –Incluso tú, señor Scientia.

El ceño del mentado se hizo más profundo mientras emprendían la marcha: sí, todos necesitaban un hueco de descanso, así que por eso no había dicho nada, pero…

Por un lado quería dejarlos solos, y por el otro, quería mirar bien. Había detectado cierto cambio sutil en el comportamiento de los dos más jóvenes, como unos días antes que habían visto a Noctis dormir con Prompto en el frio de la noche con el chocobo.

Gladio no parecía prestar atención a los pequeños detalles, pero él sí.

No era algo muy notorio, porque seguían igual, pero…

–¡Ignis, vamos! –Le llamó Gladio desde el final de la cuesta, habiendo llegado casi al gentío. –¡Te vas a perder como salta Prompto! Es algo que no me pierdo ni por todos los guiles del mundo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse aquellos pensamientos de la mente, siguió a los otros hasta la plaza.

Había un tumulto de gente alrededor de la torre donde el hombre se disponía a saltar, llenándose de vítores el aire, animando a que diera el salto. Prompto miraba aquello con cierta admiración.

Sintió la presencia de Noct cerca de sí, y en un toque furtivo, el moreno le tomó suavemente el meñique con el suyo, casi como si fuera por casualidad, susurrando cerca de su oído.

–¿Quieres probar?

Prompto sonrió.

–¡Me muero de ganas! –Le vino una idea a la mente. –¿Crees que nos dejaran tirarnos juntos?

Noctis rio por lo bajo, divertido por la idea.

–Estaría bien, pero no creo. –Se quedó un momento pensativo. –¿No tenías miedo a las alturas?

Prompto parpadeó, y a la misma hizo un mohín.

–Sí. –Se encogió de hombros. –Pero la adrenalina es lo que tiene. Sé que es _completamente _seguro y… ¡como el videouego! –Se acercó un poco más. –Y hacerlo contigo molaría taaaanto… –Dijo con tono zalamero para convencerle mientras le tomaba del brazo, apoyando el pecho en el bíceps de su novio.

Noctis volvió a reír, esta vez por la ocurrencia, algo ruborizado. Últimamente no paraba de reír. Estaba… feliz.

El príncipe siguió picándole.

–Si nos tiramos juntos al caer podríamos hacernos daño. La gracia es no chocarse con nada, ¿no crees?

El gesto del rubio se intensificó, haciendo un puchero más grande de forma fingida.

–Jo. Chocar contigo sería un placer en realidad. –Dijo por lo bajito, riéndose encantado, mientras se tapaba la boca con disimulo para que nadie se diera cuenta de su broma secreta. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde habían venido y sus manos se separaron. En un acto reflejo, ambos dieron un paso hacia atrás.

Noctis supo de inmediato que los otros dos estaban ahí por el lenguaje no verbal de su amigo. Normalmente no se ponían tan cariñosos en público, pero al haber tanta gente… nadie se fijaría en ellos, por eso se habían dado cuerda.

Y si era así, ¿Qué más daba? No les conocían.

–¿Vas a saltar Prompto? –Picó Gladio, con los ojos divertidos y una sonrisa ladeada.

El más joven cuadró los hombros.

–Claro. ¿Lo dudabas? –Gladio dejó escapar una risita ante su ocurrencia y fingido tono altivo.

–Deseando verlo estoy.

Prompto apretó los labios, acercándose un poco más a la cola para esperar su turno. Noct le miró desde su posición sin moverse.

–¿No vienes?

El príncipe agitó la cabeza.

–No. Puedes tu solo. Lo sé. –Sus ojos grises tenían algo silencioso pintado, algo que solo el otro sabia. _Puedes hacerlo, confió en ti. _Le decían de forma intima.

El chico respiró hondo, y exhaló, intentando relajarse, mientras asentía y daba un paso más al frente. Sí. Podía.

Pasaron unos minutos de tensión por su parte hasta que le indicaron que podía subir la escalinata.

Con el ritmo más lento que podía percibir la subió, con el corazón en un puño.

Tragó saliva.

¿Estaba muy alto o era cosa suya? Miró al abismo mareado, intentando centrar la vista.

Oía a la gente gritarle –a Gladio sobre todo, pero no entendía las palabras– era como un tumulto confuso que se pisaba uno a otro sin control.

–¡Venga Prompto, salta! Hay cola. –Le gritó Gladio desde abajo.

–Gladio, no seas malo. –Espetó Ignis.

Noctis miraba la escena desde abajo con el corazón en un puño. Aun en la distancia, podía ver lo pálido que estaba su amigo.

–Vamos Prompto, tu puedes…

Pero no pudo. Segundos después se giró, desapareciendo de la vista. El público, incluyendo a Gladio empezó a decirle de todo.

Segundos después el joven bajó pálido y algo tembloroso con el rostro gacho.

–Lo siento.

Noctis se acercó de inmediato, abrazándole.

–No. Lo siento yo por no haber subido contigo, no te martirices.

Se separaron porque sabían que los otros dos andaban mirándoles, y Noct vio de refilón que Gladio iba a comentar algo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, le lanzó de inmediato una mirada que le paró en seco.

No pensaba permitir que hundiera más la moral del rubio.

Ignis tosió para llamar la atención de todos y que dejaran de mirar al tirador.

–Quiero mirar que platos hay nuevos en la ciudad. ¿Os venís? –Miró a Gladio de refilón. –Vente conmigo, seguro que hay cosas que te interesen. –Gladio fue a abrir la boca para rebatir, pero antes de que pudiera expulsar el aire Ignis lo atajó. –Armas. –Especificó, dando en el punto exacto.

La expresión de Gladio cambió de parte en parte.

–¡Sí! Me hace falta un buen escudo, el mío ya está para el arrastre.

Todos asintieron, sabiendo que tenían razón. Tanto trote en el camino con cacerías pasaba factura.

–Está decidido entonces. ¿Prompto, Noctis? ¿Podéis haceros cargo de coger una habitación de hotel? Con un poco de suerte habrá aún plaza.

–Eh… claro. –Asintió Noct algo extrañado. Normalmente esa era una tarea de la que se ocupaba el consejero, no fiándose de ellos, pero, compartiendo una sola mirada, supo que pasaba: estaba preocupado por Prompto. Sabía que necesitaba un poco de intimidad que todo aquel gentío no le iba a dar. Y menos con Gladio metiendo cizaña.

Ignis se despidió con un gesto escueto, y el escudo hizo un ademan con la mano mientras les daba la espalda.

Cuando al fin estuvieron solos, Noctis tomó de los hombros a su amigo, y caminó por la callejuela, sabiendo que a pocos pasos estaba el hotel. Prompto se mantuvo en silencio, pensativo.

–Bienvenidos. ¿En qué puedo servirles? –Les preguntó amablemente el dependiente del hotel al entrar y llegar a la barra.

–Querríamos una habitación para cuatro personas, por favor.

–¿Van a usarla ya?

Noctis miró de refilón a Prompto, asintiendo.

–Sí.

–Está bien. La habitación 101 esta disponible. Pasen, por favor.

Noctis asintió, llevando a su amigo aun por los hombros hasta el inicio de las escaleras. Prompto seguía un poco ido aun cuando llegaron al lugar indicado.

El moreno lo dejó allí y se fue a abrir un poco la puerta corredera del balcón para que entrara el aire.

–Será mejor que te sientes.

Prompto obedeció como un zombie sentándose pesadamente, y dejándose caer en la cama con un largo suspiro.

–Quería hacerlo, de verdad.

Noctis se giró a mirarle, con los ojos algo atormentados.

–Tendría…

La expresión de Prompto cambió, dándose cuenta que quizá Noctis se estaba culpando a si mismo.

–¡No! No. –Dijo más clamado el rubio, mirándole desde su posición. –No pasa nada. Quería hacerlo por mí mismo y sé que tú sabias eso, ¿estoy equivocado? –Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y Noctis no pudo rebatirle. –Simplemente… pues no pudo ser.

Un quedo silencio se apoderó del espacio que los separaba. Cada uno pensando atropelladamente que decirle al otro para que cambiara la cara, queriendo que el otro estuviera alegre de nuevo… y de pronto, una idea vino rápidamente a la mente a Noct, pero no le dio tiempo a expresarla en voz alta porqué el rubio le interrumpió.

–No quiero que te sientas culpable ni nada. Otra vez será. –Se encogió de hombros.

Noct se quedó mirándolo unos instantes, y distraído de lo que había estado maquinando, se acercó a la cama, sentándose a su lado con simpleza. Prompto se incorporó, sentándose, y con la respiración de ambos entrecortada, sus labios se buscaron con suavidad.

–Si lo piensas así me alegro… no quiero que te martirices. –Musitó entre beso y beso Noct.

–Ni yo que tú lo hagas. –Contestó a la misma Prompto tomándole el rostro entre las manos, mirándole con intensidad a los ojos. Ambos sonrieron de forma genuina, tornándose su sonrisa una risa contagiosa repleta de dientes en ambos rostros.

–¿Seguimos con el festival? –Atajó Noct, con los ojos brillantes, teniendo en el fondo de su mente la idea que había tenido muy presente.

–Por favor. –Asintió Prompto, todo rastro de la tensión anterior perdido con el sabor de los besos de su amante sobre su piel.


	2. Chapter 2

Salieron del hotel con una sonrisa en el rostro, dándose empujones y riendo por lo bajo ante las ocurrencias del otro: cualquiera que mirara podría ver que no eran simples amigos, pero en realidad, no andaban muy preocupados por ello en aquel momento. Ignis y Gladio debían estar en otros menesteres.

–¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver los puestos?

Prompto le miró de refilón.

–¿Me estas proponiendo una cita?

A Noctis se le empezaron a subir los colores.

–Puede. –Admitió, mirándole de medio lado también. La sonrisa de ambos se amplió. Prompto le tomó de la mano y, señaló al frente, ahora también con las orejas sonrosadas. –¿No lo es ya? –Se atrevió a decir, parando lo que fuera a comentar el rubio.

Prompto parpadeó un poco, con la boca entreabierta y entonces rio, feliz.

–¡Vamos entonces! –Su emoción estaba vanamente contenida, pletórico, al igual que el príncipe.

Ignis contuvo un suspiro. Otra vez. Había dejado cierto cuartelillo adrede a Noct y Prompto para que el más joven se tranquilizara.

Los ojos del consejero miraron la espalda de Gladio, y el ceño se le frunció de forma vaga, casi imperceptible.

Si Gladio no fuera así… no es que se quejara, pero había veces que era obtuso de más. Si no le impusiera a Prompto tanto, era muy probable que el chico no se hubiera sentido… ¿tan presionado? Porque era un poco eso.

Estaba seguro de que había escuchado como el mayor le recriminaba desde abajo, porque tenían aquel juego raro en el que Prompto no quería participar en realidad. Gladio se metía con él, y el otro contestaba como podía. Se llevaban bien, pero… estaba ese roce constante por parte del mayor al pequeño.

Por su parte, Gladiolus comentaba con el vendedor sobre armas: iba solo a por un escudo, pero un poderoso mandoble había captado su atención. Era bastante probable que también se lo llevara consigo.

–¡Ignis! –Le llamó por encima del hombro. –¿Qué te parece este?

El consejero se acercó, observando la hoja con detenimiento y cierto ojo experto.

–Se ve bien equilibrada. Su filo esta pulido y el trabajado es impoluto.

El hombre del puesto hizo un leve gesto, alagado.

–Parece que tiene buen ojo su amigo.

Gladio sonrió, mirando a Ignis de refilón. Sin dudarlo un instante, contestó lo que realmente pensaba a su interlocutor.

–El mejor.

El vello de la nuca del consejero se erizó ante el comentario, sin poder rebatir nada más.

El dependiente asintió, centrado en lo suyo.

–Se nata que ambos están puestos en el tema, ciertamente.

Gladio comentó algo más que Ignis no llegó a registrar y pagó el pesado escudo con el mandoble formidable, feliz.

–¿Crees que habrán pillado la habitación de hotel? –Preguntó Gladio casi a la nada, porque Ignis andaba un poco distraído.

–Eh… –Se quedó un poco descolocado, asimilando lo que acababa de decir pero con ciertos segundos de retraso. –Ah, sí, sí. Noct me ha enviado un mensaje. Tenemos la 101.

–Perfecto. Vamos a dejar esto y ya vamos a tu ruta gastronómica, ¿te parece?

Ignis se paró.

–Lo cierto es que si quieres ir a… –Rodó los ojos. –Distraerte, puedes marcharte sin problema. Puedo ir solo a probar la comida.

Gladio se paró en seco, girándose, algo extrañado por el cambio repentino. Analizó el rostro de su compañero, pero este no había cambiado un ápice. No parecía pasar nada, pero aquel comentario estaba fuera de lugar.

Frunció acusadoramente el ceño.

–Pues sí que quería ir a hablar unas cosas con Cindy sobre la mejora de armas, pero… –Confesó, algo descolocado, aunque Ignis le interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

–Pues ves si quieres. En serio, no importa.

–¿Entonces no vienes al hotel?

Ignis negó.

–Voy a ir directamente a lo mío. Nos vemos en un rato.

Con un gesto se despidió del grande, dejándolo ahí, descolocado.

Por su parte, los otros dos jóvenes caminaban por las calles evitando sin darse cuenta patente los puestos de comida y armas, comentando lo que veían aquí y allá.

Los ojos de Prompto se iluminaron.

–¡Noct! –Señaló Prompto, tomándole de la muñeca en un sobresalto del moreno, arrastrándole entre el gentío hasta uno de los puestos abarrotados de muñecos. El rubio comenzó a dar saltitos emocionados al ver los peluches, iluminándosele la cara aún más al ver uno de un chocobo enorme y que le pareció una monada.

Antes de que dijera nada, Noctis se acercó, abrazándole por detrás en un arrebato, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

–¿Lo quieres?

Prompto se giró un poco para mirarle, mordiéndose con levedad el labio inferior, asintiendo.

Noctis comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos su cartera. Prompto se alarmó.

–¡Pero me sabe mal…! Lo compraré yo.

Noctis negó, escueto.

–No. Me hace ilusión. –Le sonrió, aunque se paró un poco, pidiendo su permiso no solo con sus palabras, sino con su mirada grisácea, atravesando de parte en parte al rubio. –¿Me dejas comprártelo?

Prompto se quedó unos instantes debatiéndose internamente, sintiendo esa mirada que le removía todo, y al final sonrió, llenando su cara con aquella sonrisa y todo a su alrededor.

–¡Sí! A mí también me hace mucha ilusión tener algo que me hayas regalado.

Noct alzó una ceja.

–Será que no te he regalado cosas…

Prompto se puso rojísimo.

–¡Tú ya me entiendes! Antes no era _igual._

Noctis se puso a reír, acercándose al vendedor.

–Tranquilo. Lo sé… –El hombre les miraba con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa cuando le tendió el dinero, negando.

–¿Es más? –preguntó Noct, algo descolocado, yendo a sacar algo más de dinero.

–No, no es eso. No está en venta.

Los chicos parpadearon.

–¿No?

–No. –Contestó. –Este peluche es especial. Se gana.

La cara de Prompto se desinfló un poco, pero cuando ya iba a hablar para preguntar cómo ganarlo se le adelantó Noct.

–¿Y cómo se puede conseguir?

El hombre sonrió, complacido por la pregunta.

–Hay que superar tres pruebas. Una carrera de chocobo, una de tiro, y otra de liquidar alimañas. ¿Os interesa?

Los dos jóvenes escucharon atentamente, se giraron a la par para mirarse, asintiendo con una sonrisa. Sin decir una sola palabra se giraron al hombre:

–Sí. ¿Dónde están y cual va primero? ¿Podemos participar los dos? –Preguntó Noct, muy interesado en cómo funcionaba todo.

–El peluche se gana al conseguir monedas de asesino. Al pasar las pruebas os darán monedas y una chapa que me dirá si habéis ganado. El encargado del puesto donde ganéis os dará os la entregará, luego de pasar todas las pruebas, debeís entregarme las chapas. –Les mostró una chapa muy característica con una ilustración de un chocobo alzando el “pulgar”. Continuó. –Podéis participar ambos sin problemas, cuanto más seáis, más posibilidades tendréis de conseguirlo.

Noctis se quedó pensativo.

–No parece complicado.

–No, no mucho. ¿Lo intentamos? –Prompto sonreía, y eso le encantaba. El príncipe no tuvo que pensárselo mucho más. Asintió.

–Vamos entonces.

–¡Sí!

Se despidieron del dependiente. Prompto estaba emocionado, y eso hacía que también se trasmitiera al mismo Noct, poniéndole algo nervioso pero con ganas de todo aquello. Después de todo, era mucho más gratificante ganar algo que simplemente pagarlo.

Si lo conseguían, sería un trabajo en equipo.

–¿Cuál nos toca primero?

Noct se quedó pensando un momento.

–Creo que no hay orden específico así que… ¿el que veamos primero? ¿O quieres ir a uno concreto?

Era una pregunta tonta, porque sabía la respuesta. Prompto le miró con picardía.

–Sabes que te voy a contestar, ¿no?

Noct le tomó por los hombros, atrayéndolo hacia así, mientras sus bocas se juntaban en un beso tierno.

–Pues claro bobo. A los chocobos, ¿me equivoco?

Prompto le devolvió el toque, acariciándole un instante de más el pecho, disfrutando de la sensación. Se sentía en una nube.

–Sí… –Murmuró. –Has acertado. –Prompto se apartó, pero antes de tirar para adelante, le dio una palmada en el culo, riendo a mandíbula batiente cuando vio el rojo intenso del rostro de su amigo, y sin mirar atrás un instante más, corrió por la cuesta hasta llegar abajo.

En el centro de la plazoleta estaba el puesto de los chocobos.

–¡Wyz! –Saludó Prompto mientras iba para allá super animado.

El hombre le oyó, y se giró a saludarles, contento.

–¡A quien tenemos aquí! ¿Habéis venido a disfrutar del festival?

–¡Sí! –Contestó el rubio por los dos, dando brincos por todos lados, super emocionado. –¡Estamos participando en el recorrido de la caseta de allí arriba para conseguir un chocobo especial de peluche!

El hombre rio a mandíbula jubiloso al escucharle, sosteniéndose la panza para intentar pararse, sin mucho éxito. 

–Me alegro mucho de veros, y más para participar en esto. Me ayudasteis mucho la otra vez y estoy feliz de que participéis. ¿Vais a ser solo dos esta vez? –Comentó, fijándose que solo estaban ellos.

Prompto asintió.

–Los otros han ido a hacer otras cosas.

Noctis sonreía al ver a Prompto tan animado, cosa inusual en él. Luego de no haber podido tirarse por el salto del ángel, había estado algo preocupado por su amigo, pero aquello del peluche lo había animado hasta límites insospechados. Tenían que conseguirlo, se dijo a sí mismo.

–¿En qué consiste? –Se acercó Noct queriendo enterarse.

–Es un circuito. Quien consiga superar a mi competidor, gana.

–¿La misma chapa?

–La misma.

Ambos se miraron.

–No parece un mal plan. ¿Vamos a ello?

Por toda respuesta, Prompto dejó de golpe el abono de ambos. En un cartel grande ponía cincuenta guiles en el cual Noct no había reparado.

–¡Eh! –Instó, dándole un pequeño empujón.

Prompto le sacó la lengua.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo invitarte?

Noctis frunció los ojos, fingiéndose dolido, pero con una sonrisa delatora escapando de la comisura de sus labios.

–Iba a hacerlo yo.

Prompto se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a Wyz, que le daba el cambio con una sonrisa.

–Se siente. Haber sido más rápido.

Noct, en un impulso, le atrajo hacía si por los hombros, juntándose mucho, poniendo sus labios en el oído de su amigo, justo el que quedaba oculto para el hombre.

–Está bien. Pero a la próxima invito yo, ¿eh?

Su voz parecía seda e hizo a Prompto estremecerse. Podía sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo subiendo, y las orejas arreboladas. Estaba bastante seguro de que Wyz se había fijado, pero no hizo ningún comentario, lo cual agradeció en demasía.

Noct se alejó, preguntando a Wyz, ya sin prestarle atención, donde tenían que comenzar. Los ojos violáceos del rubio se repartieron por su figura y dejó escapar un suspiro entre los labios, soñador.

En realidad aquella _cita_ le ponía algo nervioso. Nunca tenían tanto tiempo para estar a solas, y no podía negar que las semanas que llevaban viéndose a escondidas en cualquier hueco desde aquel primer beso aquella noche no le emocionaban.

Quería estar con su… novio. Aun se le hacía algo raro pensarlo de esa manera.

Y aquel deseo se acrecentaba a cada día que pasaba. No podía negarse a si mismo que le deseaba, y quería tocarle, ver sus expresiones al llegar un poquito más lejos…

–¿Promp?

El mentado parpadeó.

–Ah, si, si, ¡voy!

Se puso de inmediato al lado de su chico intentando ocultar sus pensamientos, aunque en realidad, el rubor ya estaba de antes, así que Noct no notó nada raro.

–¡Jully! –Llamó Wyz a una de sus ayudantes. El muchacho se fijó en ella: la recordaba cuidando a los chocobos en las chocoberizas, así que ambos le dieron una cabezada cuando se acercó, vestida con ropajes similares a los de ellos pero más entallados.

–¡Hola chicos! Me alegro mucho de veros. ¿Vais a participar?

–Sí, queremos el chocobo especial.

La joven sonrió, complacida.

–Pues tendréis que enfrentaros a mí por la medalla. ¿Estáis listos?

–¡Sí! –Asintió Prompto, emocionado, dando saltitos, olvidándose un poco de lo que andaba pensando momentos antes.

Wyz habló unos instante con ella, y vieron como la chica asentía, conforme.

–Las reglas son sencillas. Tenéis que ganarme. Normalmente se da una medalla a uno de los corredores, y como vais en grupo el que quede en peor lugar debería tener una puntuación menor… pero el jefe me ha dicho que haga una excepción con vosotros. Eso sí. Si me ganáis, claro.

Noct se giró a Wyz para quejarse, pero el hombre hizo un gesto vago, desestimando lo que fuera a decir.

–Nada. No son trampas. Consideradlo un regalo, por favor.

A demás. –Matizó mirando a Jully. –No la he llamado a ella por nada.

Os va a dar una paliza. Fácil no lo iba a poner, sino no tiene gracia, ¿no creéis?

El hombre salió de su caseta y se puso en posición yendo a donde iba a empezar el circuito, activando algo con la mano. Unos aros de luz se iluminaron para marcar el recorrido.

–Quien no atine todas las luces pierde, así que atentos. –Sonrió mirándoles con picardía.

Prompto rio por lo bajo, algo pagado de si mismo mientras un hombre le entregaba un chocobo. Al tenerlo cerca le acarició el mentón, y complacido, este, soltaba un leve khue por las atenciones.

Noctis recibió el suyo, mirando a Wyz. No iba a ser fácil, lo había dejado claro.

Prompto se giró a mirarle con la sonrisa ancha y los ojos brillantes.

–¡Vamos a conseguirlo!

Noct asintió, subiendo a su montura.

Cuando estuvieron todos arriba Wyz sacó una banderita amarilla, izándola.

Noctis se recolocó en su montura, mientras Prompto se echaba para lante como si fuera a salir volando. Jully cogió con más fuerza sus riendas, lista para la acción.

–¿Preparados? A la de tres… una… dos… ¡y tres!

Todos salieron disparados, con diferentes segundos de reacción. Prompto salió el primero, o eso pareció a simple vista, emocionado por la carrera, gritando un:

–¡Yuhu! ¡Os voy a ganar a los dos!

Una sonrisa divertida se pintó en el rostro del príncipe, espoleando las riendas para seguir a su amigo. Iba a ganar aquella carrera y así estaría más cerca de conseguir el chocobo de peluche.

Jully pasó zumbada al lado de ambos, mientras le daba palabras de aliento a su chocobo, con el cual tenía mucha confianza _y se notaba._

Promtpo parpadeó al verla pasar a toda velocidad, mientras ganaba terreno, y con más motivación, espoleó a la criatura, intentando alcanzarla.

–¡Dijiste que nos ibas a ganar! ¡A ver si es verdad! –Pinchó la chica, riéndose cantarinamente, disfrutando de la emoción del viento en su cara.

–¡Oye! –Espetó Prompto, pero en realidad no estaba nada molesto por aquello. Con una risa genuina, siguió a la chica, dando a todos los círculos de luz de diferentes maneras: a veces le daba de pasada con una pierna en una curva muy cerrada, en otras, iba directos haciendo diana. A su espalda, Noctis maldijo un poco, pero sin parar de disfrutar.

Había pretendido ganar, pero aquella carrera había sido la motivación perfecta para que el lado más competitivo de su novio saliera a la luz.

Noctis se puso a la zaga del rubio, silbándole para que supiera que estaba ahí, y el joven se giró, sonriéndole de cabo a rabo.

–¿Vas a dejar que te gane?

Los ojos de Prompto brillaron.

–¿Y tú?– El rostro de Noct se quedó algo desconcertado por la expresión que había puesto Prompto.

Mentiría si dijera que no le había _emocionado. _

Riendo a mandíbula batiente por la cara que había puesto Noct, Prompto se centró en la carrera. Quería ganar. Y estaba cerca, muy cerca de la chica, pero era… buena.

Su cabello oscuro ondeaba al viento, y su cara era de plena concentración, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

–Vaya, parece que no lo haces mal, chaval. –Dijo por encima de su hombro sin apartar la vista del frente.

–¡Eso mismo iba a decirte! –Contestó él a la misma.

La joven rio por lo bajo mientras atravesaban casi a la par uno de los círculos de luz. El siguiente era el último.

Tragando saliva al percatarse, Prompto apretó las bridas. Quería ser el vencedor de aquella carrera Quería impresionar a Noct, quería noquear a aquella chica ganando justamente. Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos se daba cuenta de que ella era magistral. Con un tirón leve, hizo que la criatura derrapara, jugándose en aquel movimiento desesperado todo a una carta, conteniendo la respiración… y un instante después, apretó las espuelas, haciendo que saltara hacia delante, mientras Noctis, con un latido paralizado, observó todo a cámara lenta, viendo como poco a poco ganaba ventaja, ganando la distancia por medio pico.

Hubo un tirante silencio durante un segundo que se hizo eterno.

–¡Prompto es el ganador!

Todo se llenó de un ruido ensordecedor. De pronto, los empleados estaban aplaudiendo, emocionados, pero también la gente de la calle, que se había quedado embelesados mirando la carrera.

–¡Que emocionante ha sido! –Decía una mujer, mientras vitoreaba.

–¡Parecen profesionales! –Comentaba otro hombre a su compañero.

Los vítores se oían por todos lados. Prompto respiraba entrecortadamente, sin entender aun. El sonido volvia poco a poco a sus oídos, tan concentrado había estado en llegar a su meta que no era capaz de entender lo que decían. Wyz se acercó dando palmas, observando a los chicos con intensidad.

–¡Enhorabuena! Felicidades, ha sido una carrera magnifica. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto.

Noct se acercó a él, sonriendo. Viendo su cara de pasmo, sin aun entender que pasaba, le dio un toque en el hombro con el puño.

–Enhorabuena, pelo chocobo. –Le guió un ojo ante la broma, y al fin, entendió.

Había ganado.

–¿He ganado?

–¡Si! –Jully se acercó mientras bajaba del chocobo, corriendo hacia él. Le abrazó con fuerza. –¡A sido muy emociónate! ¡Gracias por esta carrera, a los dos! –Se giró a ver a Noct para hacerle notar que no lo había olvidado. El hizo un gesto vago, no importándole mucho.

Wyz se puso delante de Prompto, dándole una palmada en el hombro, espabilándolo un poco más.

–Aquí tenéis. Lo prometido es deuda. Y sin trampas. –Wyz tomó su mano, entregándole una moneda de asesino que parecía brillar. Algunos rallos de sol jugueteaban con el barniz. –Todo ha sido limpiamente.

Jully asintió, conforme con lo que había dicho su jefe y se giró de nuevo a Prompto.

–Me ha encantado ese truco del impulso. –Le felicitó. –Si no te importa, lo usaré para futuras carreras cuando sea tan reñido como hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

Prompto asintió, en una nube.

–Claro, sería un honor.

Luego de mirar a Prompto y a Jully, Wyz se giró a Noct.

–Has luchado con valentía, muchacho. –Le tomó de la mano y con un fuerte apretón, le entregó la moneda. –Gracias por participar, y espero que consigáis el premio.

A Noct se le hinchó el pecho un poco estúpidamente a su modo de ver las cosas. Pero no importaba. Se sentía orgulloso de las palabras del hombre, y sobre todo de Prompto, y de que lo hubiera pasado tan bien. Si no conseguían el premio realmente no importaba. Se llevaban buenos recuerdos de todo aquello.


	3. Chapter 3

Por otro lado, Gladio estaba algo nervioso. Con las manos sudorosas por el intenso calor que parecía ser perpetuo en Lestallum, se secó las palmas con el pantalón y caminó por las calles, buscando a las dos mujeres. ¿Dónde estarían?

Tenía algo que decirle a Cindy. Y no era algo que le hubiera gustado hacer delante de sus amigos, cuanto menos. Sí, Ignis estaba raro, pero aquello le había dado la excusa perfecta para dar el paso.

_ <<Venga Gladio, tu puedes.>>_ Se animó mentalmente, mientras seguía caminando. _<<No va a rechazarte.>>_ Se intentó tranquilizar a si mismo, sin mucho éxito.

Paseando por las calles pudo encontrarlas al cabo de varios minutos de pesquisas en un local del centro. Era uno de los chiringuitos del mercado, que estaba abarrotado. Respiró hondo.

Tan solo tenía que pedirle hablar a solas unos instantes, solo eso.

Ambas mujeres hablaban y reían con complicidad. Cindy estaba completamente centrada en Holly, sin prestar atención a nada más a su alrededor. Gladio se quedó un instante quieto, dándose el último empujón. Al fin, fue a acercarse, dándose ánimos a sí mismo para soltar lo que iba a decir... Cuando Cindy se acercó a la otra chica y la besó en los labios con suavidad. Duró un largo segundo de cariño, y cuando se separaron, sonreían con complicidad. La mecánica se apartó el cabello de la frente mientras le daba un pequeño toque cariñoso a la otra.

Se quedó paralizado viendo aquello, mientras su mente tardaba solo unos segundos en entender lo que veían sus ojos y, acto seguido, se le cayó el mundo encima. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se giró para marcharse Dolido, y algo decepcionado, intentaría olvidarse de aquello, pero su corazón, algo maltrecho, no le iba a dar tregua tan fácilmente.

Por su parte, Prompto y Noctis subieron por la calle principal mientras comenzaba a atardecer, arribando a la pasarela donde la gente seguía saltando de cuando en cuando. El rubio intentó ignorarla, pero Noct vio como sus ojos buscaban de refilón la tarima.

Aquello le preocupaba. Prompto había estado mucho más animado con el paseo y la carrera y no quería que volviera a pensar en saltar, o más bien, en como no lo había hecho. Determinado, se giró a mirarle, proponiéndole algo.

–¿Y si nos hacemos una foto? Me gustaría tener un recuerdo de los dos aquí.

Ya tenían muchas, porque Prompto no había dejado la cámara casi que en ningún instante, pero sabía que se refería. Solos. Juntos.

Prompto parpadeó por aquella pregunta, mirándole sonriendo de inmediato ante la idea.

–¡Sí! Estaría muy bien. –La excitación se pintó de nuevo en su cara. –¿Dónde quieres que nos pongamos? –Estaba invadido de emoción sin disimulo, volviéndole más hablador. –¿Junto al carromato de paja? ¿En el mirador? ¿En la entrada de la ciudad con las pancartas? –Señaló. – ¿En algún tejado?

–Al lado de la torre. –Dijo sin más, y antes de que pudiera objetar, Noct continuó- los confetis cayendo, esta iluminación... –Canturreó, sabiendo que iba a dar de pleno.

Los ojos violáceos brillaron ante la perspectiva.

–¡Sí! Vamos a hacerlo.

Aquel escenario descrito por Noct, mientras comenzaba a atardecer era idóneo para la foto que se le había formado en su mente, así que, sin más dilación, Prompto le tomó del brazo, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la cámara, y feliz, le dirigió hasta disponerse en frente del lugar indicado. El rubio se quedó mirando un momento la escena, calibrando, y asintió.

–¿Te gusta este sitio?

Prompto sonrió.

–Sí. Pero me gusta más la compañía. –Dejó caer, con una sonrisa algo seductora. A Noct se le subieron algo los colores, pero intentó disimular, haciendo un gesto vago. Aquel comentario pareció una monada, pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. –Anda. Colócate en posición que pongo el trípode.

Le costó solo unos segundos en ponerlo de forma adecuada, tal era su practica con aquello después de todo el viaje teniendo que apañárselas.

–¡Diez segundos! –Instó, corriendo a ponerse al lado de su amigo. Casi se pasa de largo, y tuvo que agarrarse al hombro de Noct para estabilizarse, tirando un poco de él, pero consiguiendo ponerse más o menos recto a tiempo. Con un ultimo pensamiento iluminado, aprovechó la inestabilidad para en el último segundo, se girarse al moreno, tomándole de la cintura, atrayéndole mientras miraba sus labios al girarse. El flash salió, soltando una ráfaga de fotografías en movimiento.

–¡Oye…! –Dijo con fingido enfado Noct, divertido.

Prompto sonrió.

–Vamos a ver cómo ha quedado.

Prompto toqueteó la cámara, configurándola para que mostrara las imágenes. En la última se veía a si mismo y a Noct muy cerca, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro al encontrarse sus miradas. El corazón se le calentó un tanto ante aquello.

–Ha salido muy bien… –Musitó Noct, con una media sonrisa encantada. Prompto le miró, devolviéndosela.

–Sí. Estaba con el mejor modelo, es normal que saliera una buena foto.

Un pequeño rubor se pintó en el rostro de Noctis.

–¿Lo dices por ti? –Contraatacó como pudo.

Prompto se dio unos toques en el hombro con la cámara, girándose, pero sin dejar de mirarlo.

–Quién sabe… –Dejó la frase suspendida, sabiendo que Noct se estaba quedando con la intriga, cambió de tema: – ¿Vamos a por la siguiente prueba?

El príncipe le miró unos instantes, asintiendo. En unos pasos se puso a su altura, y le tomó de la mano sin miramientos, sonriendo.

El rubio le devolvió el gesto, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

–Subamos por aquí… –Dijo Prompto por lo bajo. Se metieron por la callejuela que llevaba al hotel, y mientras Noct encabezaba la marcha, Prompto se detuvo. El príncipe se giró, confundido, pero sintió como tiraban de él, chocando contra el pecho de su amigo, que tomó sus labios con un punto subido de lujuria. Besar aún era algo nuevo para él, pero a medida que lo hacía, poco a poco se adaptaba mejor. Intentaba explorar aquellas nuevas sensaciones a medida que él mismo imitaba sin darse cuenta el tono de los besos de su amigo, mientras poco a poco la intensidad subía.

Sus manos buscaban su rostro, mientras que las contrarias recorrían su espalda semidesnuda por el atuendo que tenía puesto. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas, casi confusas, se confundían con la otra, pérdidas en las sensaciones.

Prompto soltó sus labios, y tomándole de los brazos, lo puso contra la pared, mientras sus ósculos bajaban poco a poco por su mentón, hasta su cuello, escuchando como el príncipe reaccionaba a aquellas nuevas sensaciones, y emocionándole en demasía que reaccionara de forma positiva.

Noct entreabrió la boca, dejando escapar un suave gemido cuando Prompto le acarició con los dientes la dermis, y en un acto reflejo, apretó con más fuerza los hombros de su amigo entre sus manos, intentando aferrarse a algo sólido.

–¿Te gusta…? –Murmuró, feliz de escuchar sus reacciones.

Prompto sabía que Noct no iba a contestarle, así que siguió a lo suyo, bajando poco a poco hasta que sus labios encontraron la piel de su pecho, levemente cubierto por las tiras del traje, y con un momento de vacilación para saber si Noct no quería aquello, le tomó el pezón entre los labios, con cierto tono juguetón, pero muy, muy caliente en realidad por toda la situación.

El príncipe dio un brinco, no habiendo esperado aquello, dispuesto a hablar, pero entonces Prompto movió sus labios contra él, y todo pensamiento racional se escapó de su mente.

Se sentía… bien. Podía notar sus labios, y su lengua, aun algo tímida contra su piel. Sentía cómo el vello se le erizaba por el trato, la dermis inquieta, y el corazón se le ponía a mil. Era vagamente consciente de que estaban en plena calle, aunque estuvieran apartados en un callejón… pero aquellos pensamientos poco a poco se iban de su mente a medida que Prompto exploraba más de aquellas nuevas sensaciones que le estaba proporcionando.

–E-espera. –Jadeó Noct un poco, apartándole, al llegar un hilo de consciencia a su mente. Prompto le miró, y un rubor aún más intenso del que ya tenía se pintó en sus mejillas al verle con aquella expresión. Prompto tragó saliva, también turbado por la situación, quedándosele en la retina el semblante nada usual de Noct, inolvidable.

Le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo. _Demasiado. _Y ese era el problema, en realidad. Que estaba comenzando a emocionarse de más.

–¿Sí? –Preguntó con tono inocente el rubio, intentando que no le fallara la voz.

Noctis se puso rojísimo.

–Creo… que deberíamos parar.

Prompto parpadeó, y entonces fue el quien se puso rojo, incorporándose un poco.

–Eh… yo… creo que tienes razón. –Se rascó el cogote, nervioso de pronto. Soltó una risita algo histérica, y le miró de soslayo. –No es culpa mía.

Noct parpadeó.

–¿No? ¿Y de quien sino?

Prompto le miro.

–Tuya. Me vuelves loco.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ambos cayeran en la cuenta de lo que acaba de decir el rubio, subiendo la intensidad de la grana en ambos. Las orejas del anterior mentado estaban completamente encendidas.

–¡Sidéreos…! ¡Olvida lo que acabo de decir! –Se tapó el rostro con una mano, intentando cubrirlo para que Noct no le mirara. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía controlar su perorata, y nunca le había molestado tanto no poder callarse ni debajo del agua: –¡Supongo que hemos tenido tan poco tiempo a solas que…! Se me ha ido de las manos. –Concluyó. –Perdona si te he molestado.

Noct, completamente ruborizado aun, pero a la par conmovido por sus palabras, se acercó a su amigo, quitándole la mano que cubría su rostro, negando.

Se miraron a los ojos.

–No me ha molestado, para nada. –Bajó el tono. –Todo lo contrario. –Poco a poco se acercó al rubio, dándole un suave beso, algo casto, pero muy tierno.

Al contrario que el anterior fue un leve toque, una confirmación de sus sentimientos, una caricia de confirmación de que todo estaba bien. Luego, ambos se separaron casi a la par, y Prompto suspiró, ensoñador, mirándole con los ojos tornasolados.

–¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres guapísimo?

Noct se removió.

–¿Quieres que me avergüence de nuevo? –Recriminó por no saber con qué contestarle.

Prompto rió por lo bajo, apretándole la mano.

–Seguro que te lo han dicho, pero yo te lo reafirmo. –Remató con simpleza. –Guapo. –Sonrió ante su propia tontería, algo más relajado que antes, sabiendo de verdad que no había molestado a su amigo. – ¿Vamos?

Noct asintió y ya. No sabía que contestarle. Prompto siempre había sido muy espontaneo, todo lo contrario a él, y supuso que por eso se complementaban tan bien.

El rubio ya estaba pendiente de otra cosa, porque comentó mientras le daba un leve empujón con el hombro:

–Ya verás como en el puesto de tiro te gano también.

Noct alzó una ceja.

–¡Eh! No lo tengas tan claro, rubito. –Le instó, con una sonrisa pícara, dejándose llevar. Aquel _sí_ era un terreno seguro donde moverse y reaccionar, después de todo, siempre se habían comportado así entre ellos.

Promtpo se giró a mirarle, divertido, sabiendo cual era el carro de sus pensamientos.

–Bueno. Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, principito. –Y sin decir nada más, le soltó la mano y se adentró en la calle principal entre todo el gentío a la carrera.

–¡Oye!

–¡Voy a ir pillando sitio! –Gritó entre la multitud para hacerse oir, con una mano alzada para que le ubicara.

Noctis sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Siempre tan impulsivo.

Se adentró entre la gente, buscando el puesto de tiro… pero se quedó parado un instante al posarse sus ojos un pelín más lejos, en una terraza.

Viendo que no se acercaba, Prompto volvió a por él.

–Oye colega, es por aquí. Ya nos tiene en cuenta…

–¿No es ese Ignis? –Señaló el príncipe, un poco más lejos, a una de las mesas. Estaba solo, y cabizbajo, comiendo pinchos con patatas.

Ambos se miraron, confusos.

–Vamos a acercarnos.

–Sí.

Tardaron unos segundos más de lo que les hubiera gustado llegar a su amigo, dado que la gente iba a y venia sin control aparente y eran casi una barrera natural que les frenaba en su avance, pero, luego de unos instantes de esquive, consiguieron llegar hasta él.

-¿Ignis?

El consejero tardó un instante en percatarse de que le habían llamado, y alzó la cabeza.

–¿Noctis? –Miró al príncipe, –¿Prompto? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Ellos se miraron un poco descolocados. ¿Tenía un tono diferente al habitual o se lo parecía?

–Hemos venido a la caseta de tiro que está aquí al lado. –Informó Prompto, señalando un poco más allá. –¿Estas solo?

–¿Y Gladio? –Indagó Noctis, más directo.

El estratega se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de contestar.

–Tenía unas cosas que hacer, así que nos hemos dividido.

Los dos amigos se miraron de refilón ante aquel inusual comentario.

Aquello les escamaba un poco, pero viendo su expresión, prefirieron no inmiscuirse: Ignis podía ayudar a todo el mundo, pero a la inversa era mucho más complicado, y ambos lo sabían bien.

–Nosotros estamos participando en un concurso, si quieres, puedes venirte. –Le instó Prompto con voz animada, intentando que se animara y los acompañara. No era bueno estar tan solo.

Ignis les miró y compuso una sonrisa falsa que ambos notaron.

–Estoy bien. Quiero pedir varios platos especiales más, no os preocupéis.

De todas formas también necesito de vez en cuando momentos a solas, como todos. –Remató, como para que no insistieran más.

Prompto fue a hablar, pero Noct le puso una mano en el hombro, negando.

–Déjalo estar. –Le susurró.

El rubio se mordió los carrillos, asintiendo al fin.

–Está bien. –Dijo Noct en voz alta. –Si necesitas algo danos un toque, ¿vale?

–Por supuesto. –Asintió el consejero alzando su copa de vino y llevándoselo a los labios.

Sin más dilación, volvió a centrarse en su comida y ellos se marcharon.

–Sidéreos, eso ha sido…

–Raro, sí.

–¿Qué crees que le pasa?

–Espero que nada grave. Si vemos a Gladio le preguntamos. De momento, es mejor dejarlo solo. Es muy reservado para sus cosas.

Estuvieron de acuerdo en eso.

–¿Habías dicho por un casual que ya habías hablado con el encargado? –Preguntó Noct viniéndole a la mente con el ceño fruncido.

El rostro de Prompto se expandió.

–¡Es cierto! Vamos antes de que le de nuestro sitio a otro.

Llegaron al puesto pasados unos segundos, luego de esquivar a gente a diestro y siniestro, y Prompto se adentró, saludando con la mano.

–¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡Perdona por tardar! –Se disculpó el chico, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

El encargado del puesto hizo un gesto.

–No te preocupes. De todas formas, aunque hubiera habido alguien más delante esto es un puesto de tiro, siempre se vacía rápido. –Contestó con un gesto despreocupado el hombre, restándole importancia. –¿Os explico las reglas?

Prompto asintió y Noct contestó.

–Claro.

–Pues es sencillo. Esta el modo simple o el modo competitivo. Cuando la gente viene sola a participar en el concurso es el modo simple, pero vosotros al ser dos hay que poner el modo competitivo. ¿Os parece bien? Quien saque más puntos, gana, pero ambos seguiréis teniendo la opción de seguir participando en el torneo.

Ambos se miraron.

–Me parece bien.

–Entonces competitivo, ¿no?

–Es la cosa, sí. –Asintió Noct, con una media sonrisa. El hombre asintió.

–Poneos en posición entonces. –Ambos chicos se acercaron al tirador, cada uno en su lado. Noctis en la derecha, que le venía más a mano, y Prompto en la izquierda. El encargado les entregó las armas de forma casi solemne y seguidamente indicó.

–A la de tres accionaré el mecanismo y dará comienzo la partida, son tres minutos. Quien tenga más puntos al finalizar, gana.

Ambos dieron una cabezada, en silencio, concentrados ya y en posición para empezar en cualquier instante.

–Uno…Dos… ¡y tres! –Gritó lo último, apretando el botón mientras se echaba a un lado en la caseta.

El juego empezó casi al segundo siguiente. Una diana apareció y ambos fueron raudos a disparar hacia ella, haciendo un juego de velocidad inaudito, mientras se picaban mutuamente. Prompto acertó a la primera, mientras Noct le daba un pequeño empujón juguetón por habérsele adelantado. El rubio rio por el toque, y siguieron a ello.

Varios disparos más volaron en todas direcciones, siguiendo la estela de las dianas que aparecían y desaparecían sin ton ni son, sin tener un una estrategia predeterminada a la que aferrase. Fue una batalla reñida pero cuando el timbre sonó y todo acabó, ninguno de los dos había prestado mayor atención al indicador, completamente inmersos en el juego y en intentar distraer al otro sin demasiado éxito.

Rieron entrecortadamente, algo acalorados por la emoción, mientras el hombre miraba los carteles, impresionado.

–Vaya, eso ha sido intenso. –Comentó, quitándose la gorra verde que portaba para removerse el cabello y retirarse el sudor de la frente, abanicándose un poco. –Felicidades a los dos, chicos. Habéis empatado.

Se quedaron un momento descolocados por esas palabras, y de inmediato miraron a la puntuación, parpadeando, con la boca abierta.

–¡Hemos empatado, Noct! –Gritó Prompto, completamente emocionado. No se sentía perdedor, sino incluso más entusiasmado. Después de todo, habían estado completamente compenetrados y no había sido solo una impresión de los dos. Era real, estaban en sintonía.

Y aquel contador lo demostraba.

Noctis sonrió genuinamente. El rubio dio saltitos emocionado y se abrazaron.

–¡Si!

–Felicidades chicos. –Les agasajó de nuevo, complacido por el espectáculo. –Aquí tenéis vuestro premio.

Noctis de pronto parpadeó.

–¡Pero si no te hemos pagado!

Prompto se rio a su lado y entonces se giró, fingiendo indignación al caer en la cuenta.

–¡Por eso te has adelantado!

El rubio comenzó a reír a mandíbula batiente mientras tomaba lo que el hombre les entregaba.

–Por supuesto. A la próxima si quieres cada uno lo suyo. Prometo no hacer más tramas, ¿está bien? ¡Pero tú tampoco debes! –Le amenazó con un dedo.

Noctis acabó asintiendo con una sonrisa.

–Está bien. –Concedió, aunque Prompto ya llevaba mucha ventaja, lo dejó pasar, divertido por todo aquello.

Se despidieron del buen hombre con un gesto, metiéndose de nuevo entre la gente.

–¿Cuál queda? –Preguntó Noct a su novio, curioso. –¿Lucha?

–Lucha. –Confirmó Prompto. –Indicó, señalando a la zona baja de la ciudad.

Con eso, las cartas estarían sobre la mesa. Ganarían ese peluche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza, en serio D:

Gladio caminaba por las calles algo perdido. No literalmente, pero si de forma metafórica. Su mente era un cúmulo de pensamientos que iban de uno a otro lado sin encontrar una salida clara.

Había querido proponerle a Cindy… ni siquiera él lo sabía con exactitud. Lo veía ahora como una estupidez. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Era más que obvio que aquellas dos estaban en una _cita._

Sintiéndose como un verdadero estúpido, suspiró pesadamente, siguiendo el camino sin determinar, hasta llegar a la zona donde más restaurantes habían. Estaba bastante concurrido. Notaba el hambre entre sus entrañas y no era para menos, entre una cosa y otra, poco había comido por los nervios. Decidió entonces con ese pensamiento buscar una mesa donde sentarse. En un golpe de vista con su altura imponente, intentó localizar un sitio libre, encontrando el ansiado espacio vacío en una esquina.

Con paso fingidamente resuelto decidió que calmaría su corazón roto con comida y buena bebida para quitar sus penas… hasta que se percató con fastidio que la mesa estaba ya ocupada.

Chasqueando la lengua sonoramente fue a marcharse, hasta que se fijó bien en la persona completamente sola que estaba ahí sentada, cabizbajo.

Ignis.

Tuvo un estremecimiento involuntario.

Sin pretenderlo, respiró bruscamente, calibrando en unos pocos segundos si le valía la pena si quiera saludarle o simplemente irse a otro local a buscar sitio cuando aún no se había percatado de su presencia.

Su cuerpo decidió por él, dando un paso al frente y sentándose con su amigo.

–Hey. –Dijo algo brusco.

Su interlocutor dio un respingo, mirándole pasados unos segundos. Su cara estaba genuinamente sorpresiva.

–Gladio… –Musitó. –¿Qué haces aquí?

El mentado apretó el rictus, cuadrando los brazos.

–¿No puedo saludarte? Iba a comer algo, pero si quieres me busco otro asiento.

–¡No, no! No era eso, por favor… quédate. –Terminó diciendo, conciliador. –Simplemente no lo esperaba. –Terminó de matizar.

Gladio alzó una ceja.

–¿Por qué estoy cabreado contigo? –Preguntó, intentando leer el carro de sus pensamientos.

El hombre parpadeó, algo confuso porqué le hubiera hecho la pregunta, asintiendo.

–Entre otras cosas.

El mayor le miró, interrogante.

Ignis pareció quedarse unos instantes pensativo, sin saber si decir aquello que pensaba o no, pero al final dejó escapar el aire, y dando su brazo a torcer.

–Sí. Como ibas a buscar a Cindy…

Gladiolus se puso tenso. ¿Tan fácil era entrever sus pensamientos?

–Andaba ocupada. –Se quedó un momento en silencio, analizando a su compañero, soltando lo que le vino a la mente justo en ese instante cayendo en la cuenta mientras lo decía. –¿Tú sabias que batea en otra liga?

Ignis pestañeó, y al segundo siguiente entendió que le estaba insinuando Gladio con aquello. Se alzó las gafas para intentar ganar algo de tiempo y así tapar su expresión.

–…No la conozco tanto como para saber eso a ciencia cierta.

En un arrebato ante aquellas palabras, Gladio dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa, incorporándose.

–¡Maldición Ignis! Me siento muy ridículo.

El consejero tensó el pecho, intentando que no le afectara. Sabía que Gladio no quería echarle la bronca, solo estaba expresando su exasperación, pero aquello le había molestado un poco.

El grandote suspiró, dejando caer los hombros y relajando su aura todo lo posible.

–¿Entonces puedo cenar contigo? –Dijo más calmado. –¿O a acaso te molesto? –Aquello había aparecido en su mente sin venir a cuento, como si un pequeño miedo, de pronto, atenazara su corazón un tanto.

Ignis le miró, genuinamente desconcertado.

–¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso?

Gladio le miró profundamente, meditando su respuesta, intentando modular el tono y no perder la calma.

–No sé. Quizá, ¿por cómo te has comportado conmigo hace un rato?

Ignis intentó dejar la cara de póker ante aquello, sintiendo como un leve rubor se posaba en sus mejillas. Inclinó suavemente el rostro antes de hablar.

–Lamento si lo ha parecido. Nunca me molestarías, Gladio. –Hizo un gesto a la mesa. – Por favor, cena conmigo.

El mentado se quedó un instante en silencio, calibrando sus posibilidades, debatiéndose consigo mismo… y dando su brazo a torcer al fin.

–Está bien. –Cedió, volviendo a su posición inicial. –Vamos a beber. ¡Camarero! –No quería pensar en nada más, pero sobretodo quería huir de aquella conversación, así que llamarle era una buena excusa. Reclamó al hombre con su profunda voz por encima del tumulto.

Ignis sonrió de forma afectada sin poder evitarlo.

Ahora el que se sentía estúpido era él. Notaba un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados y… no podía evitar estar feliz por la compañía inesperada, no por el haber estado solo en sí, sino por la persona que ahora estaba a su lado.

Les costó un poco llegar por la cantidad de gente que se amontonaba en aquella zona, mucho más exagerado que en la parte superior de la ciudad, y no era para menos: todo el mundo quería ver los combates. La tarde había dado paso a la noche y la gente aprovechaba los últimos instantes en los puestos antes de ir a cenar.

–¡Batallas contra alimañas! ¡Gran premio conjunto! ¡Pasen y vean señores!

Se acercaron al clamor del tendedero, curiosos y animados. Era un pequeño recinto en medio de la calle, delimitado por maderos, simulando un corral, pero en vez de portar vacas, portaba bestias Habían puesto unas vallas, simulando unas jaulas en uno de los lados donde se agolpaban las criaturas, para que no causaran problemas, lejos del público. El hombre estaba en la puerta de madera instando a la gente a que participara con emoción una y otra vez. Sin gente que se apuntara no había espectáculo.

–Buenas. –Dijo Noct. –Venimos a participar.

–¡Así me gusta jovencitos! –Asintió el tipo, indicándoles con un gesto que se acercaran más. –¡Estos valientes jóvenes se apuntan a un bombardeo! –Anunció, estirando el brazo para mostrarlos. –Los que habían cerca miraron, curiosos. Se giró a hablarles, sabiendo que ya tenía un público pendiente de sus palabras. –¿Vais a hacerlo de forma individual o competitiva?

Los chicos se miraron, sonriendo de medio lado.

–Competitivo. –Afirmó sin un ápice de duda Prompto.

–¡Maravilloso! Así me gusta. –Los ojos del hombre, algo grandote y con una fea cicatriz en el labio, se iluminaron ante aquella palabra. –Os explicaré las reglas.

Prompto se acercó a Noct mientras les explicaba.

–Te voy a machacar.

Noct alzó una ceja, dejando escapar el aire en una sonrisa de suficiencia.

–Eso ya lo veremos.

El asunto era sencillo. Los cactilios valían 20 puntos, las alimañas normales 5. Si conseguían un cactilio, prácticamente se llevarían la victoria.

A Noctis se le compuso una sonrisa maliciosa.

–¡Sin trampas, eh! –Le advirtió Prompto, algo divertido por el panorama. No creía que Noct hiciera trampas, pero con una sola teletrasportación suya podía tenerlo en el bote y ambos lo sabían.

El hombre continuó.

–Ayudarse entre vosotros está vetado, dado que estáis en competido, ¿entendido?

Los jóvenes se dirigieron al cubículo de entrada, escuchándole a medias. Cuando el hombre diera la señal se abriría la puerta y entrarían en el cercado donde las bestias ya estaban siendo soltadas. Continuó explicando, dando más detalles.

–No se pueden armas. Se os proporcionará unos martillos de juguete para dar a las criaturas: no temáis, no os harán daño. –Se quedó un momento callado para dar dramatismo. –O al menos no mucho. –Sonrió. –El tiempo límite son 5 minutos, luego de eso haremos recuento. ¿Listos?

–¡Sí! –Dijo Prompto.

Noct asintió por toda respuesta.

El ayudante del puesto les dio a través de los barrotes los martillos. Ambos los miraron, sopesándolos. Noctis alzó las cejas y Prompto lo enarboló como pudo, no estando muy convencido del manejo.

–¡Ya!

Prompto chilló por la emoción, no habiendo esperado la señal tan pronto, y Noct echó a correr, enfrentándose a la primera alimaña que se le puso por delante. Esquivó sus dentelladas como pudo, y dio varios golpes contundentes a los costados de la criatura, noqueándola.

–Uno menos… –Musitó concentrado. Miró de refilón que Prompto que justo encaraba al primero que se le cruzaba por en medio. Sonrió. –¡Prompto te voy a ganar!

–¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale! –Dijo como pudo entre golpe y golpe más dado. –¡Tú eres más de combate cuerpo a cuerpo!

Noctis pasó zumbado por al lado, riéndose por lo bajo al ver la expresión de apuro de su amigo, para toparse con un minigarula. Se encogió de hombros.

–Tú has querido competitivo.

Prompto maldijo por lo bajo por la distracción y por el comentario acertado: esquivó a duras penas un zarpazo y a la misma le dio una patada al bicho.

Se oyó un silbato.

–¡Eso está fuera de lugar, a la próxima descalificado!

El rubio dio un bote.

–¡Perdón, perdón! –Se disculpó poniendo una mano en su cara pidiendo disculpas. – La costumbre… –Dijo por lo bajini.

Pudo escuchar la risa de Noct cerca, pero no quiso distraerse más.

Centrándose en lo que tenía delante, cogió el martillo chillón con las manos y dio con un fuerte impulso, saltó para darle un golpe que hubiera sido muy contundente sino fuera por el tipo de arma que portaba.

La criatura se quedó K.O y Prompto sonrió con suficiencia, girándose para mirar a su compañero, pero el árbitro exclamó, emocionado.

–¡El joven moreno suma ya 20 puntos!

–¡¡¿Quéeee?!! –Dijo como pudo girándose. Sus ojos se dirigieron veloces hacía el cartel de los puntos Era cierto. El marcador así lo indicaba. Miró con ansiedad a su alrededor, buscando criaturas: ya quedaban muy pocos y él solo había noqueado a uno. ¿Cómo podía ir tan rápido sin usar sus poderes?

La gente del exterior vitoreaba y abucheaba a partes iguales.

–¡Venga rubiales! ¡Tú puedes remontar!

–¡Quedan 2 minutos! –Anunció el hombre en voz en grito para hacerse oír entre el gentío y orientar a los participantes.

Los ojos violáceos del joven miraron a todos lados mientras sus oídos seguían atentos.

–¡Date por vencido no tienes ninguna posibilidad! –Gritó otro.

De pronto hubo un destello y Noct apareció delante del tipo, pero aún dentro del recinto. La gente se quedó descolocada.

¿Qué había sido aquello?

–Oye, no presiones tanto, solo es un juego. –Se escuchó a Noct decir aquello, con voz seca, y bastante cortante, denotando su mal humor. Se le oía claramente dado que la gente se había quedado en silencio mirándole al aparecer de la nada. –Sino sabes ver sin insultar te invito a que te vayas.

Se oyó un pitido.

–¡No puedes increpar al público! –El jefe se puso rojo, intentando controlar su ira a duras penas. –¡Al siguiente aviso que os de a los dos estaréis descalificados!

Noct apretó los puños, girándose a Prompto. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, aun en la distancia. El rubio le sonrió para intentar tranquilizarle.

En realidad a Prompto le daba igual lo que dijeran de él, no estaba atento. Solo quería pasarlo bien, los dos juntos. Pero le agradecía el gesto.

–¡Un cactilio! –Dijo una mujer, haciendo que todos centraran su atención, al fin, en otra cosa. Se giraron donde señalaba, quedando un extraño silencio contemplativo. Ahí estaba, verde y amarillo, botando tentadoramente al final del cerco, custodiado por los cuerpos de sus antecesores noqueados por Noct.

El príncipe se giró y Prompto captó su mirada.

No hizo falta palabras.

Lo harían: juntos.

Ambos corrieron casi a la par por el terreno, saltando los obstáculos, vallas y criaturas tendidas por doquier hasta llegar a la altura del cactilio. Prompto tomó a Noct de las manos y le alzó todo lo que pudo, intentando vanamente imitar a Gladio y saliéndole bastante fiel, pero sin tanta altura.

El cactilio prestó atención al joven príncipe, pendiente de su caída, no dándose cuenta de que Prompto era mucho más ligero de pies, llegando como un vendaval a su lado, dándole un contundente golpe en el costado, estampándolo contra la pared.

La criatura se estiró un instante más, y al final, se dejó caer al suelo, inconsciente.

Hubo un instante de quietud mientas Noct terminaba de levantarse de nuevo, quitándose el polvo de los pantalones ya algo manchados de antes. Seguidamente se acercaron y juntaron sus manos en un choque que resonó por el terreno, contentos por el trabajo bien hecho.

–Buena esa. –Felicitó Noct.

Prompto se ruborizó un poco y su sonrisa iluminó el lugar, o al menos, el corazón de Noct dio un pequeño bote por ese gesto.

El tiempo volvió a girar luego de esos largos instantes de asimilación por todos y el público comenzó a gritar locamente.

Un pitido comenzó a sonar, dando por finalizada la partida, pero no de la manera que ellos pensaban.

Luego de eso, Prompto enseñó su brazo, mostrando el musculo a su novio con un mohín de suficiencia fingido.

–Qué tiemble Gladio, que el entrenamiento empieza a notarse. –Noctis parpadeó, y después comenzó a reír ante la ocurrencia. Por su parte, el encargado bajaba al campo con cara de fastidio. Escupió el silbato al cual no prestaban atención y les encaró con el dedo.

–¡Esto es inadmisible! ¡No se puede hacer eso! –Dijo, cortante. –¡Estáis en competitivo, no se puede trabajar en equipo! ¡Creí haberlo dejado bien clarito!

Por esto, y por lo de antes, ¡estáis descalificados!

El descolocamiento fue aumentando de grado hasta estallar en sus caras. 

–¿En serio? –Soltó Prompto, completamente anonadado.

–¿Es broma? –Rebatió Noct.

–¡No, no lo es! Os invito a que _os marchéis. _–Contraatacó, metiendo cizaña para con Noct. Los ojos de este se volvieron algo turbios, mientras el rictus de ambos cambiaba del estupor a la incredibilidad.

–¡Pero la chapa…! –Dijo Prompto.

–No se puede conseguir el gran premio sin las tres. –Dijo Noct, como para que entendiera, pero sabiendo por la expresión que puso que cualquiera de sus intentos iba a ser en vano.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

–Haberlo pensado mejor antes de actuar.

Noct maldijo para sus adentros.

–¡Jim! –Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos, interrumpiendo lo que Noct le iba a decir. El mentado, que aprecia ser que era con el que hablaban, se giró, encontrándose a Wyz, que entraba en el cerco.

Jim frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué quieres, Wyz?

Wyz miró a los chicos, dando una pequeña cabezada para saludarles y estos hicieron lo propio, intrigados y algo molestos por el trato pero expectantes por esa nueva incorporación.

–¿Recuerdas que te dije lo que pasó en Duscae?

Jim le miró, sin entender a donde quería ir a parar.

–¿Por qué lo mencionas ahora? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

Wiz le puso la mano en el hombro, pidiendo que se tranquilizara con su tacto.

–Lo estoy mencionado porque estos chicos fueron quien arreglaron la situación. He estado mirando la batida. Es una caza, ¿no? Aunque sea a menor nivel. –Matizó cuando Jim fue a alzar un dedo para puntualizar. –Pues eso es lo que son: cazadores.

No creo que se hayan percatado de lo que hacían hasta que lo han hecho, por eso su cara de confusión.

Jim se removió, poniéndose a la defensiva.

–Eso no tiene que ver conmigo, las reglas son las reglas. Aparte, –apuntó, – el moreno se ha puesto borde, y el rubio no ha usado las armas reglamentarias como debería. ¡Dar una patada! En la vida lo había visto.

Prompto se encogió de hombros, enrojeciendo un poco. Había sido un autoreflejo, sinceramente. El hombre continuó.

–No pueden ganar así como así, sería dar mal ejemplo.

Wyz se quedó pensativo, sabiendo lo cabezota que era su compañero y al final suspiró, dando su brazo a torcer.

–Tienes razón. Lo siento chicos, el premio no puede ser vuestro.

Los ojos de Prompto se apagaron un poco, pero se encogió de hombros, intentando hacer ver que no le afectaba pero era evidente que sí. Le había hecho mucha ilusión ganarlo entre los dos.

–Bueno, no importa. Siento no haber estado más atento. –Murmuró por último. Noct fue a replicar, pero Wyz le hizo un gesto con la mirada y los tomó a los dos de los hombros para sacarlos fuera del lugar, sin despedirse de su interlocutor.

Cuando estuvieron algo más alejados, Noct se apartó del hombre, con la mirada dolida.

–¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Wyz suspiró.

–Es mejor así. –Antes de que pudiera rebatir más, Prompto le tomó de la mano, negando. No quería que discutieran. No era culpa del hombre.

Wyz aprovechó esa oportunidad y les hizo una indicación con la mano para que lo siguieran. Algo decepcionados pero sin saber qué hacer y queriendo distracción, le siguieron. Llegaron a su puesto, que estaba a solo unos metros de donde habían estado y llamó a Jully. Esta se asomó por el mostrador, intrigada.

–Anda Jully, saca eso.

Ella parpadeó.

–¿Eso? –Sus ojos brillaban por la emoción, y a ellos dos no se les escapó como les miraba un instante. Wyz asintió.

La joven entró dentro de la caseta, en una puerta casi imperceptible desde fuera.

–¿Qué estas tramando, Wyz?

El hombre se giró para mirarles, sacándose la gorra y riendo roncamente.

–¿Cuántas monedas y chapas habéis conseguido?

Ellos se miraron.

–¿Entre los dos…?

–Unas treinta monedas de asesino y dos chapas especiales, ¿Por?

El hombre asintió, como si estuviera satisfecho.

–Poooor –dijo la voz de Jully en la trastienda, saliendo con algo en la espalda. –Qué tenemos un premio de consolación.

Sin mayor dilación y con la aprobación de Wyz, la joven sacó un peluche de chocobo no tan suntuoso como el premio principal, pero que no tenía nada que envidiar. Era más pequeño, con lo cual más manejable, se veía suave al tacto y sus iris reflejaban la luz cuando incidían en ellos. Con los ojos chispeantes la chica se lo entregó a Noct, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar bien, dado que aún les separaba el mostrador.

Este lo cogió completamente descolocado. Era suave, y olía a almacén, pero supo que era más que perfecto. Cuando se giró a Prompto con el corazón en un puño, la sonrisa de él se expandía por su cara hasta límites insospechados.

–Cómo prometí, –Dijo bajito. –Tú chocobo.

Prompto gritó, tomando el peluche en sus brazos y dándole un fuerte abrazo. Acto seguido, lo cogió de un ala, y se abalanzó sobre su novio, dándole un fuerte abrazo y un intenso beso.

–¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –Su júbilo era enorme y para nada quería ocultarlo. Estaba feliz e ilusionado, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Noctis rio, algo azorado por que tuvieran espectadores.

–Gracias a ti, ha sido muy divertido ganarlo juntos. –Su voz era tímida, un ronroneo casi por la emoción. Esta vez fue Noct quien atrajo a Prompto hacia así y se dieron un beso algo más largo.

Jully aplaudió habiéndolo imaginado por cómo se miraban que allí había algo más que una simple amistad y Wyz alzó las cejas. Este no lo había esperado para nada.

Prompto soltó un gritito por toda la tensión acumulada, la emoción desbordándole.

Ya tenían lo que habían ido a buscar.

Volvían al hotel cogidos de la mano, pletóricos, mientras se arrancaban alguna carcajada, dándose empujones y de vez en cuando se captaba algún beso entre sonrisa y sonrisa.

–¿Crees que estarán ya en el hotel? –Preguntó Prompto, genuinamente curioso. Esperaba que Ignis estuviera mejor.

–Espero que no. –Dejó caer Noct. Prompto le miró a la misma, deteniéndose. Ambos se miraron, y apretaron con más fuerza sus manos entrelazadas, algo nerviosos.

–Yo espero que tampoco… –Musitó el rubio a su vez, sin apartar los ojos de los acerados de su amante. Se mordió el labio inferior y dio un paso al frente para besarle de nuevo. Estaban solo a una calle del hotel y se sentía mareado por la posibilidad de estar… completamente a solas.

Con un suspiro se separaron y siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada, algo más aplacados los ánimos, expectantes. No parecía haber luz en su habitación y aquello les dejaba por una parte esperanzados y por otra, nerviosos.

Entraron saludando a la joven del mostrador y subieron las escaleras.

No dijeron nada mientras subían. Cuando estuvieron enfrente de la puerta, se quedaron parados, algo paralizados. Escuchando.

No, no se escuchaba a nadie… No había nadie.

Pero en realidad… ¿querían arriesgarse? Por costumbre habían cogido la habitación conjunta, pero aún estaban a tiempo de cambiarla…

–Vamos. –Murmuró Prompto, abriendo la puerta y arrastrando a Noct, sabiendo que sino daba el paso se echaría hacia atrás.

Ir a por otra habitación ahora era perder el tiempo, definitivamente.

Era noche cerrada ya cuando decidieron que debían volver al hotel, después de todo, hacía horas que ninguno de los dos veía a Pormpto y Noctis. Podían estar relajados con la vigilancia del príncipe, pero no tanto.

Gladio había bebido bastante cantidad de alcohol y aunque no estaba borracho, si estaba contento de más, y eso a Ignis le parecía bastante divertido aunque se negara a mostrarlo como tal en su rostro.

–Oye Ignis. –Se acercó a él, pasando su gran brazo por sus hombros del consejero, atrayéndole un poco hacia así. Olía a cuero y a sudor, pero a Ignis no terminó de desagradarle, como cabría esperar de alguien tan fino.

–Dime.

–¿Tú qué crees que pasa con esos dos? –Se trabó un momento con su propio pensamiento, continuando: –¿Hay algo que no sepa?

El consejero alzó una ceja, pero sin dar su brazo a torcer sobre aquello. Le sorprendía que se hubiera fijado si quiera.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Disimuló.

Gladio suspiró, algo molesto.

–Ya sabes. _Algo. _No sé cómo definirlo, pero desde el behimo no están igual, ¿no crees? No se comportan como antes aunque lo parezca.

El rostro del consejero mutó a una escueta sonrisa.

–Quién sabe. Quizá Prompto haya encontrado novia. –Salió por la tajante, sin saber que contestar, pero sabiendo que aquello iba a distraerle.

Gladio se quedó un instante descolocado antes de romper en carcajadas sonoras sin control.

–¡Esa sí que es buena! ¡Ya me gustaría verle en acción, ya! –Siguió riendo, llenando la noche con su profunda voz.

La luz del exterior se colaba por la ventana, haciendo que todo tuviera un aire etéreo y mágico, mientras la cortina se movía con delicadeza por la suave brisa. Prompto estaba tenso, al igual que Noct que no pudo evitar decir, casi a bocajarro.

–Parece que no hay nadie… –Era casi como un alivio entremezclado con un pesar. ¿No se sentía seguro de lo que pudiera pasar en aquella habitación?

Tragó saliva.

Prompto escuchó eso en la quietud del silencio, también nervioso. ¿Se estaban precipitando? No lo tenía muy claro, pero un momento como aquel… era tan escaso que debían aprovecharlo, ¿no?

Llevado por un impulso, algo tembloroso, atrajo al príncipe contra si mismo, con la respiración entrecortada. Ambos se quedaron quietos, hasta que al final fue el mismo moreno quién acarició su rostro con suavidad, besando primero su mejilla con timidez, y luego, el mismo Prompto buscó sus labios, juntándolos en una caricia deseosa por los dos.

Empezaron de forma escueta y tímida, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, a medida que se volvían más picaros y atrevidos con el cuerpo del otro. Aquellas ropas que llevaban dejaban poco a la imaginación, y más cuando las manos de ambos se enredaban en ellas, riendo de forma entrecortada entre caricia y caricia de sus labios.

–Noct… –Susurró Prompto, guiándole hacía la cama. El príncipe cayó, y el plebeyo hizo lo propio por el impulso, quedando encima de él. Algo ruborizado, se incorporó un tanto, quedándose arrodillado encima de su cuerpo, apartándose el cabello del rostro para verle bien.

Tragando saliva, sin decir nada ninguno de los dos, el rubio acarició el pecho semi descubierto del príncipe y ambos se estremecieron.

–Yo… –Fue a decir Noctis. La tensión era intensa y se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Se quedaron mirándose, perdidos en sus emociones y en cómo se sentían sus cuerpos tan juntos de aquella manera. Fue a continuar al fin, pero la luz del pasillo se encendió, y acto seguido, escucharon las voces de sus compañeros. Con los ojos desorbitados de ambos por la perspectiva de ser pillados de aquella guisa, viendo en la posición en la que estaban, demasiado rojos como para poder disimular… A Noctis solo le quedó una alternativa.

Huir.

Cogió a Prompto de la muñeca e invocó un arma, lanzándola desde aquella mala posición hasta el edificio de enfrente.

En una brisa de aire azulada, desaparecieron en un destello justo cuando se abrían la puerta, dejando un chocobo de peluche que les había costado muchas risas ganar, olvidado en el suelo.

Sus reparaciones llenaron toda la quietud por el sobresalto.

–¡Por los sidéreos! ¡Casi nos pillan!

Prompto rio, aliviado de que no hubiera ocurrido. Tendría que haber dado muchas explicaciones y no tenía muy claro de que Ignis y Gladio le dejaran en paz si descubrían el pastel. Después de todo… Noctis era un príncipe.

Estaban en el tejado donde Noct les había llevado, intentando recuperar el aliento. Cualquier síntoma de libido se había marchado con el frío viento que comenzaba a soplar y la perspectiva de ser pillados con las manos en la masa.

–¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Preguntó el rubio. –Será mejor volver, ¿no? Son capaces de ir a buscarnos. –Atajó Prompto, aunque no tenía muchas ganas. Prefería que se le terminara de ir el rojo que bañaba su rostro.

Noctis le miró de refilón. Le brillaron los ojos.

–O podemos no ir.

–¿Cómo? –Prompto estaba genuinamente sorprendido por aquella salida por la escuadra.

Ncotis le tomó de la mano.

–Vamos. –Noctis sonrió: iban a hacer una locura.

La locura que había pasado por su mente aquella mañana.

–No, no. Ni de broma.

–Venga. –Imitó el tono zalamero de Prompto. Este alzó las cejas. Definitivamente, era una mala influencia. –No hay nadie que nos lo impida, ¿o sí?

El joven se mordió el labio inferior, mirándole, y luego, alzó el rostro. Tragó saliva.

La plaza estaba desierta, y la torre del salto del ángel, sin vigilancia.

Noctis se apartó un poco, tendiéndole la mano.

–Sin pensar. No hace falta ni que subamos las escaleras. –Dijo con guasa, los ojos le brillaban.

Prompto aspiró el aire. Le tomó de la mano.

Las locuras que hacía uno por amor.

Al segundo siguiente estaban al borde del vacío. Prompto estaba algo descolocado. Por mucho que se teletrasportara, –que no era muy a menudo– no terminaba de acostumbrarse a algo que Noct hacía con los ojos cerrados y sin inmutarse.

La sonrisa del príncipe era prominente y contagiosa. Se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo de par en par también.

–¿Estás listo? –Le puso la mano en la cintura, para no soltarle, para no dejarle solo.

Prompto asintió.

Y se lanzaron al vacío: juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Queda un pequeño extra que improvisé!


	5. Extra 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto no estaba planeado, pero como todo, era necesario cuando se me ocurrió.  
Son dos extras que he preferido subir en caps independientes aunque sean cortitos, espero que los disfrutéis!♥

La habitación estaba desierta cuando arribaron, y aun con el alcohol en el cuerpo, Gladio frunció el ceño, espetando:

–¿Dónde diantres se habrán metido estos dos?

Ignis se quedó mirando la estancia. Pudo sentir la brisa rozando su rostro al entrar por la ventana, y vio un destello a lo lejos. Alzó las cejas, pero no comentó nada. No podía estar seguro de lo que le había parecido ver.

Gladio entró en la sala, mirando más intensamente, esperando que, quizá, salieran de detrás de las camas. Pero no ocurrió, en lugar de eso, su pie chocó con un peluche de chocobo. El hombre lo miró algo turbado, agachándose para recogerlo del suelo. Se giró a Ignis, mostrándoselo.

Los ojos del consejero parecieron brillar un poco, pero fue tan rápido que Gladio creyó haberlo imaginado, con lo cual no comentó nada.

–¿Y esto?

–Entiendo que lo habrán ganado en la tómbola.

El rostro de Gladio puso un rictus. ¿Un peluche…? Luego de parecer que le iba a reventar la mente por los cálculos mentales del _porqué_ pareció caer en algo.

–¡Claro! Ya entiendo.

Ignis se acercó para tomarlo de su mano, comprobando su tacto suave. Era de buena calidad. Le miró de refilón, preguntando.

–¿Qué entiendes?

Gladio compuso una sonrisa socarrona.

–¡Lo de la novia estaba bastante encaminado! ¿Por qué sino iba a tener un peluche?

Ignis parpadeó por aquella contestación, algo turbado.

–¿Quién?

–¡Prompto! Esta más que claro. Pero este chico, que descuidado, mira que dejarse el regalo que va a dar aquí tirado… –Negó con la cabeza, chistando. Se lo cogió a Ignis de las manos. Su cara se le iluminó, algo picara, algo mezquina. –Habrá que enseñarle como se trata a una dama, ¿no crees?

El consejero puso los ojos en blanco.

Se compadecía de Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dadle al siguiente♥


	6. Extra 2

Desde luego, aquella noche no había estado absenta de emociones. O el día en sí. Recorrieron el camino de vuelta al hotel pletóricos por el salto, quitando al otro algún que otro trozo de paja del pelo o la ropa que se había quedado adherido, rezando en su fuero interno que Gladio e Ignis no les preguntaran demasiado por donde habían estado o que habían estado haciendo, más bien.

Había sido emocionante. Luego de saltar, se quedaron algo descolocados por la rapidez de la caída, y comenzaron a reír. Era tan tentador simplemente quedarse allí, solos, en la paja, en la noche… pero no podían.

El Leville estaba en silencio cuando entraron en la sala principal. Saludraron al hombre que había ahora en el mostrador, y se internaron en silencio, intentando no hacer mucho ruido para no molestar a los otros clientes. Subieron las escaleras.

Noctis se paró en seco. Gladio estaba en el vano de la puerta apoyado, mirándoles seriamente. Los más jovenes compartieron una mirada, algo nerviosos de pronto.

–Hey Gladio. –Saludó Noct, dispuesto a entrar, pero este se puso por en medio. Vio que Ignis estaba ya dentro de la habitación, sentado en la butaca, mirando que pasaba, pero sin decir nada.

A Prompto se le contrajo la garganta, pero Noct, que estaba delante, siguió con su fingida chulería.

–¿Pasa algo? –Le espetó.

–Llegáis un poco tarde, ¿no? –El tono de Gladio estaba un poco diferente… Noct frunció el ceño, sin saber que era exactamente lo que pasaba, no ubicando la anormalidad. ¿Tan enfadado estaba?

Suspiró.

–Venga hombre, estamos cansados. Déjanos entrar y tumbarnos.

Los ojos oscuros de Gladio penetraron los de Noct. Eran como tormentas sin desatar, convulsas, pero controladas, esperando el mínimo resorte para estallar.

Una sonrisa desdeñosa se mostró entre sus labios, pero acabó apartándose a un lado.

–Está bien. Pero que no vuelva a pasar. Os habéis ido de rositas hoy.

Prompto tuvo un escalofrió de alivio. Mejor así.

Noctis le dio una cabezada, sin querer decir nada más y entró. Pudo ver como Ignis se relajaba un tanto al otro lado. Sabía que había estado a punto de intervenir.

Prompto le siguió… o eso intentó.

Gladio puso su musculoso brazo de por medio, tomándole del cuello.

–Tú y yo vamos a hablar de hombre a hombre, rubiales. Anda, ven.

Los ojos de Prompto se desorbitaron y miraron a atrás pidiendo una ayuda silenciosa que no llegó mientras Gladio se lo llevaba al fondo del pasillo sin poder hacer nada.

Noctis fue a seguirlos, pero Ignis le retuvo.

–No pasará nada, solo quiere hablar con él.

Noct miró, pero no se escuchaba nada. Curiosamente, Gladio había conseguido bajar el tono por completo.

–¿Qué mosca le ha picado?

Ignis dejó escapar una sonrisa, suspirando.

–Esta algo borracho.

Noct le miró de hito en hito.

–Qué. –Ni siquiera le había salido como pregunta por la sorpresa.

Ignis se encogió de hombros.

El nerviosismo de Prompto había aumentado un cien por cien en unos instantes. Si mientas subían la escalera había caído en un detalle sin importancia como el _¿tendría que dormir con Noct aquella noche?_

Y supo que sí. Como todas las demás, sino seria sospechoso. Pero no creía poder dormir… La cierto era que hacía unos días que aquel pensamiento traicionero le rondaba por la mente, pero… los anteriores días no habían sido_ tan _intensos como aquel.

Los Sidéreos lo estaban poniendo a prueba, y Gladio era una de las más grandes.

Completamente histérico, consiguió deshacerse de su brazo, chocando contra la pared.

–¡Suéltame ya Gladio! –Espetó.

Sorprendentemente, fue el mismo grandullón quién le pidió que bajara el tono con un gesto. Una sonrisa se pintó en su cara. Era casi perturbador, porque era demasiado amplia, inusual a las que solía mostrar.

–¿Entonces? –Preguntó con voz ronca y algo rota.

Prompto parpadeó, descolocado por la escena.

–Entonces, ¿qué?

Gladio le dio un leve toque que lo dejó algo dolorido. Prompto alzó las cejas, sin entender nada. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando tan raro?

–Venga, no seas así. Dime como es.

Prompto le miró de medio lado.

–No te sigo, Gladio.

El hombre rió.

–Oh, ¡venga ya! –Eso sí que lo dijo más alto. –Estas saliendo con alguien, ¿me equivoco? –Parecía casi pletórico por haberlo descubierto él solito.

La cara de Prompto pasó de la palidez por el momento, hasta un tono rosado que se volvió grana intensa, y luego, al caer quien le preguntaba, se le desencajó la cara.

¿Era posible que los hubieran pillado?

–Y-yo… eh… ah… –No podía juntar dos palabras. Iba a morir. Estaba claro que Gladio lo sabía, y lo mínimo que haría seria estamparlo contra la pared. Comenzó a marearse.

Gladio volvió a reír.

–¡Madre mía, Prompto! Sí que te debe gustar para ponerte así. –Sus ojos brillaron, acercándose. Un leve olor a alcohol le rozó el rostro. Prompto parpadeó al caer en ese detalle. ¿Estaba borracho? –Te voy a dar unos cuantos consejos de cómo tratar a una dama en la cama..

Y ahí quedó Prompto, casi literalmente contra la espada y la pared, mientras Gladio le indicaba como tratar a una chica.

Al menos sentía cierto alivio. No sabía quién era su pareja.

Pero comenzó a preguntarse más seriamente como llegarían Noct y él a ese punto.

Si es que llegaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero veros en el siguiente cap del fic♥

**Author's Note:**

> Intentaré subir el siguiente en cuanto pueda y lo repase bien. Creo recordar que me quedé prácticamente al final de la trama, así que... Lo que tarde en arreglarlo y sentarme a ello XD
> 
> Gracias por leerme♥ (y por la espera).
> 
> Celia guapa, se que lo has esperado un montón. Gracias♥


End file.
